Kung fu panda: A loving death
by Dboy14
Summary: A new enemy arises to china and plans to rule it. now po must not only defend china, but also tigress. for she has a secret that will change their lives together
1. Chapter 1

KUNG FU PANDA A LOVING DEATH

Chapter 1 new lives

It was a normal after noon at the jade palace. They would wake up, train, and sleep. The only difference was a newborn relationship between a panda and tiger

Po and tigress started going out after their mission to Gon-men city and defeating Shen. For a while they tried to hide it, but it was only a matter of time till they realized.

After training they all had free time. Viper was practicing her ribbon dance, mantis is using his acupuncture skills on monkey for his pain, crane was drawing, po was getting dinner started, and tigress was sitting next to the sacred peach tree.

Tigress's thoughts: "I just can't keep this from; po has a right to know".

Po: "Boo!". He says as sneaks up against tigress

Tigress: "ahh!" Po I told not you not to do that.

Po: "sorry I just came up here to tell you dinner's ready".

Po could see the distress in her eyes. If po knows one thing, he knew when tigress was upset.

Po:" hey sorry, are you okay?"

Tigress:" yeah of course, come on let's eat". She said as she quickly kissed him and pulled him by the hand.

Once dinner was finished everybody went to their dorms for sleep. The last ones to come in were po and tigress.

Po:" see you in the morning"

Tigress: always. Oh and sorry I overreacted at the tree."

Po:" no problem. I shouldn't have scarred you like that, my kitten."

Then the two shared a long goodnight kiss, until they heard the chuckles coming from mantis's room

Po: SHUT UP!

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu panda a loving death

Chapter 2 what's with tigress?

The sun finally rises up for a new day. With the sound of the gong master shifu is introduced by all his students, except a certain tiger

Shifu: ''tigress wake up!''

Shifu opens her slide door to catch her still asleep, which was unusual.

Shifu: ''tigress!''

Tigress gasps as she heard her master yell her name. She gets up and fixes her fur to look presentable

Tigress: ''sorry master it won't happen again''.

Shifu: ''let's hope not''.

Po was getting worried of her. Never in the time he's been in the palace has tigress ever overslept.

Shifu: ''today will be the same. Train till evening and have your free time''.

As they walk to the training hall po walks across tigress

Po: ''you sure you okay, I've never seen you oversleep''.

Tigress: ''I said I'm fine!''. She yelled with the rage of a growling lion.

Everyone was shocked by tigress reaction especially po

Tigress: ''oh...po I'm sorry, it's just I'm not feeling well''.

Po: ''no no it's my fault... I just hope you get well''.

After the little outburst they all went to training. Po was still worried about tigress and for some reason she wouldn't tell him, maybe because I'm a boy and she's a girl. So po went to viper

Po; ''viper can you do me a favor?''.

Viper: ''sure''.

Po: '' tigress won't tell me why she's feeling bad. I think it's because I'm a guy. So could you ask her for me''.

Viper: ''sure, no problem''.

Once training was over viper slithered to tigress.

Viper: ''tigress can we talk, girl to girl''.

Tigress: ''sure what is it''?

Viper:'' well you've been acting strange for some reason, so I just want to know what's up''.

Tigress sighs. Viper has been her best friend forever so I guess she'll understand.

Tigress: ''alright, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially po''.

Viper: 'okay I promise''.

Tigress then whispers in viper's ears and what she told her shocked viper.

Viper: "GASP, you sure''

Tigress:'' I've been having the symptoms so yeah, I think so. Just please don't tell po''.

Viper:'' don't worry, he'll never know''.

Viper slithers away to her room but was interrupted by po.

Po:'' so did she tell you?''.

Viper:' 'well...she's just having a phase''.

Po:'' oh...well good.''

MEAWHILE

Master Shifu is in his room trying to perfect his inner peace technique until an old messenger bird flew in.

Shifu:''aw zeng what do you have for me''.

Zeng:''a message from the Tiāntáng bān de shì''.

Zeng gives shifu the letter giving him at great gasp

Shifu:'' zeng I want you to summon the five and po immediately''.

Zeng: "yes master''.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the letter

Zeng summons all of the masters in the main hall for the announcement

Shifu:'' students I've received a letter from the Tiāntáng bān de shì. An evil tyrant named shingeku has overtaken the city. He uses dark chi to make an army of monsters so don't take him likely.

Po:'' so when do we set''.

Shifu: 'tomorrow morning. I suggest you use what's left of your free time and start packing''.

The five and po started to pack their things for the mission. Once everybody was done they all went to bed except po. He was feeling like tigress has been lying to him. Being in his own thoughts po decided sneak out of his dorm and knocks on tigress's door.

Po:'' tigress. Tigress''. He whispers until she final opens her door

Tigress:'' po what are you doing, we have to get up early for the mission''.

Po: 'I know I know but I need to ask you something. Is there anything you're hiding from me''.

Hearing that made tigress stiff to the bone. She knew he would be asking this, just not now.

Tigress:'' uh...uhhh...listen it's really late and I need my sleep''.

Tigress gives po a gently kiss goodnight and heads to bed. Po enters his room again and tries to sleep, but it felt like without the answer he wants, he can't sleep. The only thing he's thinking of was 1 simple question

What are you hiding?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 set off

With the sound of the gong ringing the five and po pass through the gates from the valley to the forest. The map shifu has given them says they must pass Dai-lung mountain, walk across xialon gorge, and get through Mó tǔdì.

Po felt like the first two would be easy, but Mó tǔdì was said to have the most dangerous and deadly thugs and bandits all across china. Knowing that tigress still isn't feeling good he decided to stay by her side all the time. Viper knew about Mó tǔdì as well and was worried about her as well.

Viper: 'tigress I don't think you should be on this mission, you're not only putting yourself in danger but-''.

Tigress: "I know but don't worry. It only started a week ago so I'm fine''. She says passing by viper.

Viper's thoughts: 'I hope you are, for your sakes and po's''.

The team heads up Dai-lung Mountain. With its raging snow storm made it impossible for anyone to see or fly, but with tigress keen eye sights she guided the others. Everybody on the mountain was freezing and shivering to death except viper being coldblooded could handle it, but the didn't care how cold it was, they had a mission and it would be finished.

By nightfall they made it pass the mountain and decided to rest until morning. With all the stuff they brought plus po with his pots and pans to make food, they could only bring 3 tents. Monkey had to share with mantis, carne shared with viper, and tigress shared with po.

Po was happy to be alone with tigress, now he could get his answer from her.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 alone time

as the masters finneshed their dinner they all entered the thought this was the best time to ask tigress whats up with her.

po:''tigress can we please talk for a few minutes''.

tigress:''um..sure,what do you wanna talk about''.she prayed that the conversation wouldn't be about her.

po:''about us''. he said sadly

tigress:''us''.

po:''yeah.i feel like what you're hiding might end our im not asking for you to tell me, but at least tell me you still love me''.

tigress:''po i-''.

po:''please tigress i feel like you're strarting to hate me!''.

tigress notice a few tears coming from the panda's eyes and can feel some coming to hers

tigress:''po...''.

calling his name got the panda's attention. when he looks at her in the eyes she pounces towards his face and kisses him feeling po got from tigress confirmed his answer,tigress truley loved him.

tigress felt real bad for po. he was the only person that sees her as a buetiful women instead of a kung fu warrior or a decided to let her tongue pass through and po happily accepted,letting his tongue enter as well. there was was no recoil at this point, they loved each other so much all their emotions came out in one single kiss.

10 minutes later

po and tigress stop their make out session for air

po:''wow 'huff' that was 'huff' pretty long''.

tigress:''yeah 'huff' pretty long''.

po:''tigress, i know right now your going through a phase and you not telling me a bunch of stuff, so when you're ready to tell me i'll wait.

tigress:''po i relly do want to tell you but now is not the time, but i promise you'll know soon''.

po:'' listen after this mission, i promise to take you out to dinner''.

tigress:''po no affence, but your dads place isnt that much romantic''.

po:''no not my dads, another we haven't gone yet''.

tigress:''really''.she says as po kissed her gently

po:''i promise. well goodnight''.

tigress:''goodnight''.

then they cuddle together and fell asleep, ready for tommorow.

MEANWHILE unannouced they were being watched by a falcon. he was wearing black leather pants with his dark powered armor.

falcon:''oh boy. better tell the master''. he then jumped from the tree he was on and flew a high speed.


End file.
